


|The Moon| Tsukishima Kei x Reader  |Tarot Series I |

by Sneyr (Florboo)



Series: Tarot Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florboo/pseuds/Sneyr
Summary: Just like the moon doesn’t have its own light, but reflects the sun’s, this card symbolizes a mirage, something that does not correspond with reality, and it is an unfounded illusion, leading to disappointments.Inestability.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Tarot Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766740
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	|The Moon| Tsukishima Kei x Reader  |Tarot Series I |

It was the first day of university when you met him.  
You thanked destiny for sitting in the last row that day, and to the bus that got delayed, causing Tsukishima to arrive 15 minutes late to class.  
As the teacher was about to start, all the chairs got taken and the creaking of the door cut through the silence. Turning in unison with the rest of the new students, your eyes met with the disheveled sight of Tsukishima Kei for the first time.  
He tried to play it off, but the hurry in his step was unmistakable. From a mile away you could see he was uncomfortable under the scrutinizing stare of the entire room. Tsukishima came inside the classroom, as his eyes searched desperately for a seat, because almost all of them were already taken, only a few in the front and almost the whole back row empty except the seat you were ocupying.   
He sat down three chairs away from you and left his bag on the floor. For some reason you were still staring at his tall figure and cramped up legs against the row of seats in front. His harsh golden eyes met yours, and a brow went up, almost in a hasty manner.  
Embarrassed you looked to the front, where the teacher was still giving the blond guy a disapproving look. Sighing he resumed his presentation.  
“As I was saying…” the jab he directed to Tsukishima was not discrete at all, and you heard him sigh, your peripheral vision catching how he crossed his arms muttering under his breath. “form pairs and introduce you to your partner. This is a task meant to reinforce the bonds within a group. I will ask you to present each other at the end of the class.”  
You looked as everyone turned to the person sitting next to them and a murmur buzzed in the room, smiles were exchanged and hands were shaken. Stealing a glance to your left, you noticed Tsukishima was still in the same position.  
Nerves flutter in your chest, and you were unsure how to start the conversation, considering the sour mood he had you would be lucky if he didn’t ignore you completely.  
“Well… Are you going to come closer o what?” He asked.  
If that was the way he tried to make a good first impression, it would be an interesting guy to interview. Hurriedly you picked up your coat and your backpack and changed seats. Now next to him.  
“I’m (Y/n)…” You said, extending your hand for him to shake. Tsukishima’s eyes went to your gesture and then to your face again. You kept your hand for a moment too long, and you tough he would not introduce himself, but at the last second he uncrossed his arms and his icy fingers wrapped around yours, sending a chill up your arms.  
“Tsukishima”  
Soon after a few questions you found out little things about him, like how he liked his coffee, warm instead of hot, and that his favorite color was green. He had a brother and was a fan of Jurassic Park. He was a little too proud of his intelligence you noticed, and he liked strawberry shortcake.  
His voice was nice and deep with almost an uninterested tone in it. His blonde hair and smartass look was not something you particularly enjoy, but in him it was almost captivating, and you found yourself way too distracted by the way his fingers would eventually brush his forehead, trying to swipe a stubborn hairlock away.  
He had nice hands too. His long fingers and big palms were almost surprising, and you wondered if he played an instrument, or maybe played a sport that depended on hand dexterity and height, like basketball or maybe volley.  
You considered asking him, but the ring of the bell impeded it.  
Tsukishima didn’t even said goodby when he got up and left, you staying behind to collect your belongings.  
You had hoped that maybe he was going to be your first friend or at least acquaintance in the new environment that was college to you, so you wouldn’t walk the halls alone, but it seem that he was not interested at all. 

After that day you were conscious about him, your eyes staying a little more than necessary on him, listening carefully when he debated with the teacher, his tone smug and teasing, while the professor’s face turned red from frustration at Tsukishima’s logic and antics. Tsukishima was interesting, you had to give him that, but the only problem was that he was pretty unapproachable, only exchanging a quick greeting with you when he sat next to you by destiny’s tricks.  
Speaking of destiny it seamed to have a funny way of crossing your path with Tsukishima, because two weeks after the start of classes you were entering the coffee shop that was just across the street when you bumped into him as he was exiting.  
You were about to enter the cozy establishment when the door swung before you could grasp the knob, and a tall body crashed into yours, and half a second later something spilled over you. Some of it splashing on your face and thank god it wasn’t hot.  
You looked down to your now damp coat, which was, thankfully, black. You frowned and were about to say something to whoever went out as carelessly as he did   
“Shit” He muttered staring at the spilled coffee at his feet. His angry eyes went to your face, but as he was about to say something, an insult most likely, he recognized you and just frowned. “Are you Okay?”  
You wanted to say something snarky back to him, but you bitted your tongue. He was, for once, nice.  
“Yeah, don’t worry.” Side stepping him you tried to get to the door, taking off your coat, if it soaked through and got to your white shirt it would be ruined forever.   
The line wasn’t long, and you got to the front pretty quick, asked for your order along for a brownie and you searched in the coat’s pocket for your wallet, As you grasped it and was pulling it out, a long arm came from behind you and gave the cashier a couple of bills.  
“I’ll pay for her stuff.” You turned around to find Tsukishima. You shook your head no and were about to push his arm down, it wasn’t necessary for him to pay your stuff. You weren’t mad at him, just a little pissed off at the situation. “Let me do it, I own it to you” The cashier looked uncomfortable, his eyes darting from you to Tsukishima, doubting on who’s money to accept.  
“All right, fine...” You gave in. At least you were getting a free drink out of the mess.  
“Thank you.” He said, looking at the cashier, but it was directed to you.   
With your paper cup in hand and the piece of brownie in the other you exited the room, Tsukishima by your side, opening the door for you, since your hands were full. You looked up at him and thanked him. The cold air piercing the naked skin of your arms.  
“So…” You started " Are you going to class now?” Tsukishima nodded his head   
“Yeah, but i have to wait for a friend.” He said, Unzipping his hoodie. Was he hot? It was the middle of autumn, for god’s sake. Your teeth were about to clatter from the freezing air.  
Once he stripped off the black fabric, he handed it to you, while he extended the other to hold your drink and snack. What he wanted dawned on you, and your cheeks flushed bright red.  
“Oh no no. It’s unnecessary. You’ll catch a cold.” You protested.  
“Just grab it, I have a spare in my backpack. It was my fault yours is wet, anyway.” He adverted your eyes. He felt guilty, and it was obvious. It was an interesting side of him.   
You handed him your stuff and proceeded to cover your body with his hoodie. You laughed when you zipped it up and noticed just how big it looked on you. The fabric swallowed you completely, almost seeming like a dress, your fingertips weren't even showing, fully hidden underneath the sleeves.  
“I think it’s a little too big on me…” You chuckled, not expecting him to laugh with you, but when the warm giggle came out of him. You stopped abruptly, marvelled by just how cute it sounded.  
“Yeah, but it looks good on you.” He complimented like it was nothing. He was looking straight, but he stole a glance from the corner of his eye, a smirk on his face when he noticed your surprised expression.  
You stood quietly as you extended your hand to retrieve your drink and brownie.  
“Well, I better get going, class is about to start.” Your eyes were focused on his feet. Worried about the redness of your face, a hint of embarrassment still present on it.  
“Okay, I’ll see you in there then, save a seat for me and my friend." He called, taking his phone out o his pocket.  
“Yeah, sure.” You turned around, but kept looking at him. “I see you in a few then”  
For the second time that day you bumped into another body. A pair o hands grabbed your shoulders and stabilized you.  
“Oh, sorry…” You glanced up and a familiar pair of dark eyes greeted you.”Yamaguchi?” You asked, surprised. He hadn’t changed much in the years, but he was taller and his features were sharper, no signs of the round and adorable face he sported when you were younger.   
“(Y/n)? It’s been forever!” He exclaimed, hugging you close to his chest, happy to see you. “When did you come back?” He pulled away, looking marvelled at your face.  
“A few months back, I’m studying here now.” You answered laughing, pulling him back in for another embrace. " I’ve missed you so much. I lost your number back when we were thirteen, and I couldn’t find you in any social media!”   
“Oh yeah, was not really into it when I was younger. But i got twitter now, my friend downloaded for me. I can follow you if you want.”   
You had completely forgotten about class, too busy catching up with your childhood friend and neighbour. Until Tsukishima’s voice interrupted.  
“Uh… am I missing something?” He asked, and both of you turned to him. “Do you know her?”  
“Oh Tsukki! There you are. I couldn’t find you.” Yamaguchi exclaimed.  
“Tsukki?” The cute nick name rolling off your tongue made Tsukishima blushed  
“He’s been calling me that non-stop since we were kids.” He replied, faking annoyance to cover his embarrassment. You just giggled.  
“Oh that’s typical from Yamaguchi. He used to do it with me too Tsukki, don’t worry.” He pinched the bride o his nose.  
“Oh god, not you too.” He muttered   
“I see you already know Tsukki (y/n)” Yamaguchi spoke, breaking your attention away from the pink tint in the blond’s face.  
“Yeah, we have a few classes together.”   
“Really, do you have one right now?” He asked smiling excitedly, looking at Tsukishima you noticed how he was shaking his head, but a small amused smile was on his features.  
“Yeah, why?” He clapped once exited.  
“Me too! Let’s go” Yamaguchi grabbed your arm and started towards the entrance of the school, Tsukishima following behind.   
That day you ended up bing late, but it was worth it since you found Yamaguchi once again, and Tsukishima’s hoodie and woody scent were with you the whole day.

The group project you had to do for the only class you shared with Yamaguchi was almost done, but still, it needed the finishing touches. The three of you had agreed on getting together at your place to work on it. It would be the first time Tsukishima was going to step a foot in your home, and the nervousness for what he was going to think made you clean every single spot in your home.  
The ring of the doorbell almost made you drop the plate filled with cookies you had bought from the bakery you and Tsukishima both liked. You left the goodies on the table and rushed to open the door.  
Tsukishima’s neutral face and Yamaguchi’s bright smile greeted you.  
“Hey (y/N)” Yamaguchi waved at you and taking a step aside you let him in, Tsukishima following behind, muttering a small “Hello” Under his breath.  
The three of you got to work pretty quickly after that.  
You were a little disappointed about the fact that Tsukishima didn’t even gave a second glance to your home, focusing instantly on the task at hand, which was finishing the project once and for all.  
Small talk didn’t even occurred, the only conversations the three of you sustained were focused on the subject. But thanks to that, you were able to get a good amount of work done before Yamaguchi’s phone rang, signaling an incoming message.  
His eyes flew across the words, and when he finished, he sent an apologetic smile your way.  
“Oh, I’m sorry guys, but I have to go and help my mom out. We can finish this tomorrow, or over chat.” Yamaguchi got up from the chair and packed up his belongings. 

“Oh um, okay.” You said, Tsukishima’s eyes went from Yamaguchi to the door, and then settling on you. “Do you want to keep working Tsukki and get a little bit more done or leave it like this for today?  
Your stomach collided in anxious knots at the tough of being alone with Tsukishima. He was handsome, a little rough in the edges, but you still found yourself interested in him.   
When Yamaguchi was around it was okay, because you felt comfortable with him around. Your childhood friend eased the tension you usually got whenever you were around Tsukishima’s dazzling eyes and salty personality.  
“uh...” He checked his phone “it’s still early, we can keep going for a little longer”.   
It was or you to concentrate when Tsukki was the only one in the room. Specially when he was biting the pen in concentration as he read through the text, or the way he would sigh in annoyance when he didn’t understand the concept he was going over.   
“What?” he asked, an eyebrow raising in question. “Do I have something in my face?” He raised his hand and tried to brush the unexistent crumbs from the corner of his mouth, your eyes following his thumb intently.   
“No, I just zoned out, sorry Tsukki” Like hell you would confess you were into him.   
He hummed, and his eyes studied your face for a moment too long.   
In a heartbeat he leaned over the table, and his hand brushed your mouth. His fingertips were cold against your skin, but left tingles whenever they touched. You could feel your skin heat up as words failed to come out o your mouth, too shocked by this bold move he was pulling.   
He leaned back on his chair, and a smirk was on his face when he noticed your reaction.  
“You had a crumb” Hi took his fingers to his mouth and licked it off, his eyes piercing yours.   
“Uh....” Your brain took a second to reboot. “Let’s keep going...” You said hesitantly, unable to hold his stare, too flustered by what had just happened.   
The butterflies in your stomach only intensified when he chuckled a low “okay” and the noise of his pen against the notebook filled in the silence that settled .  
Tsukishima was a Tease, and boy, did you enjoy it. 

Movie night with Yamaguchi had to be the best day of your month.  
That night it was Yamaguchi’s turn to host it, so you were sprawled in his couch, already in your pajamas, and with a popcorn bowl on your stomach. Two mugs of hot cocoa resting on the coffee table and Jurassic World playing in the T.v, you could not ask for more.   
Your feet were over Yamaguchi’s lap and he was already dozing off half way in.  
“Yamaguchi! You’re missing it.” You laughed, poking him in the side with your toes. He let out a screech and jolted. He was extremely ticklish.   
“Sorry!” He exclaimed, sitting straighter. He leaned over and grabbed his mug, about to take a sip.  
Three knocks on the door interrupted Chris Pratt mid sentence.  
“Are you expecting someone?” You asked, lifting your legs from him, letting him free to go and open up.   
“No, but it’s probably the neighbor, she’s always running out o sugar.” He said getting up.  
You paused the movie when Yamaguchi opened up.  
“Tsukki?” He asked. You leaned over the back of the couch and peeked at them.  
Tsukishima was standing there with his backpack on his shoulder. His hair was a mess, and he looked stressed.  
“I lost my apartment keys, the locksmith can only come tomorrow afternoon.” He explained, and it made sense considering his disheveled looks. “Can I crash here tonight?”   
“Of course, We’re having a slumber party with (Y/n)” Yamaguchi exclaimed joyfully. Stepping aside or him to get in.  
Tsukishima’s eyes found your face, and he smirked when he took in your appearance. “Nice pajamas.” He said.  
“Thanks, they match Yamaguchi’s” You ignored his teasing and turned around, hitting play again.  
Tsukishima’s chuckled filled your ears before his weight settled next to you on the couch. His hand went inside your bowl, and he stole a handful of popcorn, stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel.  
“Hey! get your own lamppost.” You said. During the month you shared together, the relationship between you two got closer, probably because of Yamaguchi’s influence, but now you were comfortable around him, used to his teasing and jokes.  
You still liked him though, but you knew not to get your hopes up. He only saw you as a friend, and you were resigned to it. So you sucked it up and buried your feelings deep inside, suffocating them with loads and loads of logical arguments for why they were ridiculous.   
Yamaguchi brought Tsukishima his own cup of hot cocoa along with a pair of sweatpants for him to sleep in.  
And when he came back from the bathroom wearing only the pants and a tank top, you prayed for the heat you felt rising up your body to not get to your face.  
Tsukishima’s arms looked amazing and damn he had nice biceps. Your eyes traveled across his toned chest, and narrow hips before hurriedly adverting your eyes.   
“Do you like what you see?” He joked. You knew he had caught you staring, but still you played it off.  
“You wish.” He laughed at you and sat by your side once again.  
Jurassic Park ended and Yamaguchi choose another one, a chick flick from the early 2000´s. Tsukishima groaned, but the two of you shushed him as the movie begun.  
She’s the man was hands down one of the best rom-coms ever, and he didn’t like it he could go to sleep outside.   
Your feet were once again in Yamaguchi’s lap while your head rested on Tsukki’s thighs. How you ended up in that position? You had no idea, but it was comfortable.   
Midway into the movie, you felt Tsukishima’s fingers dig into your scalp, massaging your scalp. Butterflies went crazy in your chest. He was making the whole not getting your hopes up difficult when he behaved like this. The pleasing sensation made your eyes heavy and in the blink of an eye you fell asleep.  
You woke up when the movie was about to end.  
Yamaguchi’s body was sitting in the floor against the couch, while Tsukishima’s arms were around you, both of your bodies laying down in the couch, his lips resting against the crown of your head.   
If you thought you had your feeling under control, now you knew it was just a bluff.

You felt the rumbling of the bass in your chest when you entered the house.  
In between Tsukki’s towering height and Yamaguchi’s comforting presence, you felt a little better. Specially since you didn't want to be there in the first place, but when Yamaguchi asked you to go with him to the party you couldn’t say no, he wasn’t a party animal but it was his cousin’s birthday party and it was almost mandatory for him to assist.  
Not even five steps in the crowded house a guy who was apparently too intoxicated to walk straight bumped into you and made you lose your balance. The wooden floor was slippery, possibly because of someone spilling beer carelessly. You felt the world tilt and braced yourself for the impact.  
But the feeling of a firm arm around your waist prevented the embarrassment of your face kissing the floor. Tsukishima’s other hand went to your back, and he helped you up. For a change his hands were warm. His body heat transferred into your chilled skin, and the hormones went crazy. Your body heating at the feeling.   
“Hey, be careful!” You looked up as Tsukishima sent an angry stare to the drunk’s back. His hands lingered on you for a little too long before he let you go. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine” You sighed, trying to calm your fast beating heart, partially altered by the fall, but Tsukishima in that black button-up shirt had a lot to do with it. “Thank you Tsukki.”  
Two hours in the party you already wanted to go. It wasn’t like you didn't like to dance or drink, because you did. But you didn’t know anyone at the party and Yamaguchi was with his cousin and Tsukishima was nowhere to be found.  
By the third time someone invited you to dance, you decided it was enough and went to search for Yamaguchi at the kitchen.  
The smell of beer was heavy in the air and your friend’s flushed face came into view. He didn’t know how to handle his liquor. Just like you. A glass of whatever had you swinging from side to side and singing Disney songs to the top of your lungs.  
“Hey! (Y/N)! Here have a drink…” Yamaguchi tried to fill a cup for you but ended up spilling more than what he poured. “Don’t worry its clean, I made sure it was closed before drinking, and I’ve kept my eye on it the who…ouch!” In his tipsy state, he poked himself in the eye.  
A loud laugh bubbled up from your chest while Yamaguchi whined. It was sweet he cared so much about you and your safety, but it seemed like he was the one to be worried about.   
While the laugh died down you took a sip and the strong burning sensation going down your throat made you cough.   
An arm snaked around your waist and you were about to push the owner away, when Tsukki’s laugh came into your ears.  
Since when was he so touchy?   
With one glance at him, you found the answer. He was drunk, his cheeks flushed and a silly smile on his face. His drunk self was so different from his usual demeanor it was almost shocking.   
“Be careful with that, I don’t want to carry your drunk butt back to your place.” He joked.  
“It seems like i will have to that with you though…” You chuckled “How much did you drink?”  
“Not that much… What are you, my mom?” He joked.  
“Is it wierd that i worry about you?” You asked, taking another sip from the cup.  
“Aw, you’re cute.” He said, and his lips were suddenly on your forehead, the warm felling leaving speechless. “You know i love you right?” If the kiss left you speechless that confession drop kicked the sense out of you.  
You didn’t know how to respond, because, shit, you liked him, a lot. But you didn’t know how much of a joke it was. There was no way in hell that Tsukishima would confess his feelings sober, so it was probably just a friends kind of love.  
Chugging the rest of your cup, you laughed.  
“Hilarious, Tsukki.” You said, elbowing him jokingly in the gut, and you walked to Yamaguchi, oblivious to the pout Tsukishima had on his face.  
Half an hour and three drinks more later, you felt way too hot to be in that crowded kitchen for a second longer.   
“Yama, I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a few.” You said, and he nodded, holding his thumbs up, too busy dancing to respond.  
You felt your senses a little slowed down, and you knew the alcohol was kicking in. Stumbling your way to the backyard, avoiding dancing bodies.  
Sitting down in the garden chairs that were outside, you sighed and looked up. Your outfit was nice, and you felt good in it. The fabric was thin and the cool night air lifted the hair in your arms as your skin cooled down. A few people were mingling around, but no one shot a second glace your way.  
The moon was full and beautiful that night, with a yellowish tint, and you couldn’t avoid Tsukishima’s popping up in your mind. The color was oddly resemblant of Tsukki’s hair.   
You thought back to what he said. And your heart sank, hinge was hurting you, lifting your hopes up like this. Partially it as your fault too. He hinted a few things here and there, but it was never explicit.   
A knot in your throat was present, and you closed your eyes trying to swallow the tears. The chair next to you creaked under the weight of a body.  
“Hey…” Tsukishima’s voice made you open your eyes and turn to him  
“Hey… You look better, did the alcohol wore off?” You asked. His eyes weren’t as glassy as before, and the blush on his cheeks wasn’t as obvious as before.  
“Yeah, a little" Tsukishimas eyes went up to the moon, and under the warm light he looked like a dream.   
a sigh left your lips as your wet eyes tried to contain the tears.   
“I wasn’t lying, you know…?” He said, and your breath got stuck in your lungs. He turned to you, and you saw sincerity in his eyes.   
You opened your mouth to speak, but closed it again.  
“Can I kiss you?” He muttered, his face flushed with embarrassment.   
That was all it took to break your wall down.  
Without a heartbeat to spare, you crashed your lips against his. Tsukishima’s hands held your face with such tenderness you almost melted at it.  
Your lips moved in sync, the taste of alcohol in them proving he was still drunk and that he wasn’t in his right mind, but the excitement of the moment threw caution to the wind, and just enjoyed the chance to kiss him just like you had wished many times before.  
He tugged at your sleeve and without breaking the kiss you got up from the chair and positioned yourself on his lap, straddling his legs.   
Tsukishima’s hands found your waist and he squeezed, moaning slightly when you slighly bited his bottom lip.  
Your fingers grasped his silky locks, and you tugged at them every time he left an airy sigh out. The sound doing funny things to your belly. Suddenly, the contact wasn’t enough. You wanted more of him and you couldn’t wait any longer to get it.  
Maybe it was the alcohol in your blood acting, but you two ended up walking to your apartment, since it was only a few blocks away from where the party was held.  
There were more kisses in between the walk there, and before you opened the door Tsukishima caged your body against the door.   
His lips found your neck, and an electric shock went from your head to your toes when his tongue brushed against the sensitive skin where your neck and shoulder connected. And if you liked Tsukishima before, now you were sure you loved him. Because the way he was riling you up was something you never experienced before.  
His lips barely left your body enough for you to get the key in the lock and open the door. He kick the door closed behind you entangled bodies.   
Walking in the dark with Tsukki’s lips glued to yours, you made your way backwards into your room.  
With one playful shove, Tsukishima had you on your back in the bed. You could only see his silouete thanks to the moonlight coming in throug the blinds.   
He tugged his shirt over his head and a heat ignited in deep in your soul. You bones aching with desire.  
Tsukishima came closer and leaned over you, his lips ghosting over yours before connecting them together. That was only the start of a long night filled with passion and tender caresses, encouraged by the alcohol still running through your veins.

The bright lights form the early morning pried your eyes open, a burning sensation behind your lids and an aching in your muscles that was unusual.  
The hangover was going to be a bitch, you noticed when a sharp stab to the skull made you wince. The smell of old beer still in the room because of your stained shirt and shoes lying on the floor.  
You turned to the side in the bed in a desperate attempt to sleep for a little longer, but the sight you got almost had you sighing in awe.  
Tsukki sleeping was a gorgeous view. The crease in his forehead nowhere to be found, a relaxed expression all over his face, soft puffs of air coming out of his opened lips. His pale skin seemed to glisten in the light, and you were tempted to touch him, but by some reason you didn’t have the courage to disrupt the peace. Almost afraid he would disappear right under your fingertips.  
He shuddered in his sleep and got closer to you, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you to his chest. You felt your body warm up at the contact, and butterflies erupted in your stomach.  
Flashback’s of the sloppy kisses his vodka tasting mouth gave you and the way his hands traveled across your skin made you blush, suddenly the temperature in the room spiked and your naked skin against his was on fire.  
You don’t know how much time passed. But you were still in his arms and awake when his eyes fluttered open.   
Tsukki regained consciousness and when his eyes focused in your familiar room he sat up alarmed, taking in his clothes scattered and your exposed skin. His eyes were wide, no traces of whatever you thought to have seen the night before in them.  
Tsukishima didn’t open his mouth, trying to put as much distances between your bodies, sitting almost at the edge of the mattress. If a slight breeze brushed his body, he would lose his balance for sure and fall backward on the floor.  
This wasn’t the way you imagined the morning after to go down.  
You tried not to show the pang in your heart at his expression. He was probably just confused and surprised, right? He was the one to make the first move in the first place.  
“Hey...” You tried to say as nonchalant as you could, as if you were not naked in front of your friend whom you had sex with the night prior. “Did you sleep okay?”  
Dumb question, but the silence was making you uncomfortable. Clearing your throat to vanish the knot in it, you swung your legs out of bed and grabbed your   
underwear . Hurriedly putting it in place.   
You could feel Tsukishima’s intense glare in your back, but you tried to ignore it as you grabbed a shirt and shorts that were folded in a pile on top o a chair. You needed to get out of that room and let Tsukki process everything.   
Once he remembered the night before everything would get better.  
“I’m going to make coffee, I’ll meet you in the kitchen...” You announced, and advanced to the door, without waiting for an answer or even looking at him, worried he might snap if you did.  
Not even the sound of the pouring coffee relaxed your nerves.   
You gathered the half-eaten package of cookies you had in the pantry and placed them on a plate to have breakfast with them, too tired to even try to cook.  
Passing by the kitchen’s window you stopped dead in your tracks as your reflection displays the evidence of last’s night affair. Bruising around your neck and collarbones showed where Tsukki had nibbled and bitten in the heated moments you two had spent together. You could still recall the feeling of his warm breath hovering above your skin as he muttered against it, to sink his teeth in it a heartbeat later.  
That was probably why he was so quiet in the morning. It was probably the shock mixed with the remaining alcohol in his blood.  
The steam emanating from the cups was barely there, since Tsukishima liked it warm instead of hot. Sighing, you placed the cups on the counter and just sat there, waiting for Tsukishima to get out of bed.  
Anxiety boiled in your belly when 15 minuted had passed and he was still inside. Was he okay? You pondered on opening the door to your room to check on him, but the sound of the handle turning made the thought useless.  
Tsukishima came out, wearing his black shirt and blue jeans, his jacket in hand.  
“Hey!” You started, relief invading you at the sight of him relatively okay. “I got you your coffee. Sit, I have some chocolate chips cookies from that bakery we like”   
Tsukishima flinched notably when the word “we” came out of your lips, and you started to feel nervous again. His eyes avoided you and every personal thing in your house. His eyes shifting from the ceiling to the floor and to the only spot in the wall where there were no picture frames.   
He swallowed dry and opened his mouth, as if he tried to say something but decided against it.  
“Tsukki, are you okay?” You said, the usual nickname rolling off of your tongue effortlessly. But instead of his usual response, he snapped.  
“Don’t call me that.” He said, taking you aback. His tone was low and harsh. He swallowed again and finally looked at you, his guard up and feelings under lock. “I got to go.”   
He started for the door, but you found your voice again after his outburst.  
“Tsukki!” You exclaimed, and he stopped, shoulders tense and head cast down. “...Shima” You added, trying to ease a little his locked up posture, but it only seemed to make it worse. “Is it because of last night?” You asked, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal for you, when in reality you had stupidly let your hopes up.  
He turned to you, and the wall behind his cold eyes sent a shiver down your spine and an avalanche of rocks to settle in the pit of your stomach. With the most cold and empty voice you ever heard from him, he crushed you with only four words.  
“Last night never happened.”  
The door slammed behind him, but you noticed he left minutes later, when the roaring of his car’s engine disrupted the silence of the early Sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably end up writing a part 2 to this i guess. I want them to be togheter ¬¬


End file.
